


Kinktober Day 18: Mirror Sex

by Charmolypic_Levi



Series: Kinktober 2019 [18]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fluff and Smut, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmolypic_Levi/pseuds/Charmolypic_Levi
Summary: Levi doesn't like his body very much, but Mike wants him to love it. He wants him to see himself, the way he does.





	Kinktober Day 18: Mirror Sex

Levi can never get used to this, to being this vulnerable and intimate with somebody. He’s allowed himself to be open in all kinds of ways with Mike, emotionally and physically. He’s never liked his own body, never thought he was anything special. In fact, most days he doesn’t understand what Mike even sees in him. He’s short, kind of scrawny on his torso, but his thighs are too thick. Mike assures him that it’s beyond sexy, that his body is something he could get off to the rest of his life- but Levi never believes him, not really. It’s something he’s dealt with since childhood, this low self-esteem, this feeling of never being good enough. That’s why days like _this, _were both erotic and a struggle for Levi.

Mike bought the large mirror at a yard-sale two summers ago, insisting that it would be put to use. And it _has been, _just not in the ways Levi expected. Some days, Mike will kiss at Levi and remove his clothing quickly- before standing him in front of that damn mirror, stroking his aching cock. He’ll edge Levi, stopping when he gets close, until he’s a sobbing and pleading mess. Then, after making him compliment himself- he’ll let him come, and _oh, it’s always so glorious. _Some other days, Mike will bring in a chair. Bend Levi over his knee and make him watch as he paints that pale ass a glorious red, makes him watch every excruciating slap- before finger-fucking his little hole till he comes like that, watching himself. And it always has it’s desired effect, making Levi’s self-esteem slowly raise. Because how could he look ugly with Mike’s hand wrapped around his cock? Or with his fingers deep inside him? He isn’t ugly, he slowly begins to realize. Why would Mike go to all the effort for someone disgusting? He wouldn’t, because Mike never does anything he doesn’t need or want to.

Today is different, though. Today, Mike has the mirror in front of their bed, and as he leads Levi in, he smirks. “Ever wanted to watch yourself get fucked, baby?” Right to the chase, of course- because Mike is a man of few words, he prefers action.

“You and that fucking mirror…” The raven breathes out, cheeks flushing a little at the thought. Mike only grins, pulling his smaller lover to him and stooping down to capture his lips in a deep kiss. Today is…different. It isn’t rough and heated, it’s just- slow, sensual, deep. It’s a bit shocking, the way Mike kisses him like he really means something, the way he caresses his cheeks. Slowly he strips him of his clothing, leaving him nude for his view.

“Gorgeous…” He breathes out, and a fiery red flares on Levi’s cheeks at the intimacy, at the sincere tone to that word. He watches as Mike strips himself, and yanks him back into a kiss, pressing their bodies together. Levi breathes out a moan, and Mike reaches round to feel the plug he knows is there- because he stuck it in himself this morning. “You’re perfect, baby.”

“S-stop saying such shit.” Levi scoffs, defensive almost, blushing from his ears to his chest. Mike grins, all knowing, and pulls his little lover towards the edge of the bed. He sits himself down on the edge, facing the mirror, leg spread wide, already hard cock on display. It’s a mouth-watering sight, and Levi licks his lips and approaches, moving to straddle him- but is swiftly stopped.

“Turn around,” Mike murmurs against his ear, hot breath sending shudders along his skin. The raven complies, blinking at his own nude form in the mirror. Mike’s big hands run along his waist, sliding up to his chest- teasing his nipples briefly. All the while he kisses at his neck, both of them watching as Levi’s cock becomes steadily hard. When that hand reaches his length, Levi closes his eyes and moans with the pleasure, but it stops abruptly. “You gotta watch, Levi. Keep those pretty eyes open.” He reminds, gentle and nipping at his neck lightly. When his eyes pop open, the hand moves again, stroking him with almost lazy movements. It’s erotic, so erotic- but nothing they haven’t done before. The hand is suddenly gone, though, and Levi is hoisted up by his thighs with little effort on Mike’s part. The man is strong, and holds Levi with no indication of it being a struggle. The raven reaches back, gripping onto Mike’s hair with wide eyes, watching himself hoisted up and held over his lover’s waiting cock. “Pull it out.” _The plug, right. _

Watching his own movements in the mirror, Levi reaches down and awkwardly yanks out the toy, breath hitching as he tosses it aside. “We’re gonna go slow.” Mike hums, lips on his neck, but hungry eyes on the mirror over his shoulder- and he begins to lower him. Levi moans low in his throat when the large head of Mike’s cock breaches his previously stretched and lubed hole. As he slides in torturously slow, Levi’s eyes flutter shut again- and Mike halts his movements. A hitched whine leaves the raven’s lips, and he opens his eyes again wide, and so his lover continues to lower him. The position is so hot to watch, spread wide over Mike’s cock- being held open by those strong hands. “Look at you…taking me in so well. You’re so fucking perfect, Levi.” The sincere words draw a whimper from the smaller male, who feels overwhelmed by how gentle his lover was being.

“M-Mike...” he breathes out, more of a content sigh than anything, eyes lidded as the male’s cock fully slides inside. He can feel it deep, even more deep in this position than others. They both pant together, watching in the mirror as Mike lifts his lover up slowly, the drag of his length making the raven lewdly moan. It’s slow like that for a long while, the blonde lifting and lowering Levi leisurely- the raven fisting his hair and tugging it with growing impatience. All the while, Mike is whispering sweet compliments in his ear, telling him how _good he is, how perfect, how sexy. _Levi’s blush creeps to his chest, and he sees his own appeal in the mirror. He can see how his thighs flex where they’re held, how his abdomen tenses with every push down, how his nipples harden and perk, how his cock twitches. He can see Mike’s smoldering gaze, pinning him with desire and love. _Love, because Mike loves him just how he is. _

Levi can feel the tears pooling in his eyes, and sees Mike smile a bit- proud to bring such emotion to his lover. “Do you want more, baby?”

_“Yes, god yes. Please.” _He moans- shocked and pleased to get _exactly _what he wants. Mike increases the pace, his own arms flexing as he lifts and slams Levi down with more hunger in his movements. The raven cries out, but keeps those eyes glued to the mirror. To Mike’s gaze, to that thick cock disappearing inside him, to the way he’s manhandled and fucked. It’s all so amazing, making his head spin and pleasure spiral through him.

“That’s my baby, feel it. Yeah- fuck, you’re sucking me in so good.” That deep voice rumbling in his ear only spurs on Levi’s pleasure- makes his eyes gloss over and mouth hang open in obscene sounds. “Touch yourself. You’re gonna come for me, all pretty.” It’s the first real demand Mike’s made, besides watching himself- and Levi is all too eager to comply. His hand wraps around the weeping length, and he strokes himself in time to Mike’s thrusts. The male all but drops him down now, grunting pleased as his own orgasm begins to build. They both moan and curse, buck and twitch, move faster- stare one another down in that fucking mirror.

“A-are you close? Together- gotta.. _Mmmm, gotta finish together.” _The raven rambles, panting and shuddering.

“Almost… Not yet-“ Gruffs out the man, causing Levi to clamp his hand around his base to keep his orgasm at bay. He bites his own lip, whimpering as Mike fucks up into every thrust with a new-found fervor. _“Yeah, yeah- shit! Levi I’m close. Come for me baby- milk my cock.” _

_And oh, Levi does. _He strokes himself almost violently fast, crying out and watching as he comes hard- shuddering, his cock pulsing, ass tightening- painting his torso with ribbons of white. Mike’s right behind, biting hard onto Levi’s shoulder, grunting and spasming as he fills the raven with his own release, warmth spreading through them both. Levi loves Mike’s face as he comes, and it’s well worth the fucking mirror being there. They both pant, the blonde lifts Levi off and gently lays him on the bed, collapsing back as well. They grin lazily, Mike peppering kisses along Levi’s neck and jaw.

“Gorgeous…” _And Levi believes it._

**Author's Note:**

> Mirror mirror on the wall, who is the sexiest of them all?   
Answer: Levi Ackerman. Bam. 
> 
> Instagram: charmolypic.levi  
Twitter: charmolypiclevi


End file.
